SCI-FI WORLD (2020 Revival)
On Screen Graphics They aired a promo to promote it's revival,the promo features the Eskimo Disco song 7 -11. The promo is a remake of a music video for the song that featured characters from the children's show PINGU. List Shows & Characters on The Channel,On Screen Graphics & Block Bunsen Is a Beast Bunsen Mikey Amanda T.U.F.F. Puppy Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Fanboy And Chum Chum Fanboy Chum Chum Looney Tunes Taz Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Lola Bunny Tweety Bird Sylveter the Cat Scooby Doo Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers Fred Jones Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley My Big Big Friend Yuri Lily Matt Golhaias Bongo Nessa Pokemon Ash Ketchum Brock Misty Pikachu Charizard Lucario Jigglypuff Axe Oshwott Tepig Snivy Chespin Togepi Pichu Meowth Raichu Darumaka Torchic Hamtaro Hamtaro Bijou Oxnard Boss Cappy The Backyardigans Pablo Tyrone Uniqua Tasha Austin Dragon Ball Z Goku Vegeta Picollo Frieza Kid Goku Naruto Naruto Sasuke Sakura Regular Show Mordecai Rigby Skips The Amazing World Of Gumball Gumball Darwin Tobias Richard Nicole Anais Penny Doki Doki Fico Oto Gaby Anabella Mundi Johnny BravoEdit Johnny bravo Monica's GangEdit Monica Jimmy-five Maggy Smudge Power RangersEdit Red Ranger Pink Ranger Blue Ranger Green Ranger Yellow Ranger Black Ranger DC ComicsEdit Batman Robin Batgirl Joker ShrekEdit Shrek Donkey Puss in Boots Princess Fiona MadagascarEdit Alex Marty Melman Gloria Kung Fu PandaEdit Po Despicable MeEdit Gru Margo Edith Agnes Lucy Wilde Minions Dexter's LaboratoryEdit Dexter Dee Dee Dexter's Mom Dexter's Dad Mandark Monkey VeggieTalesEdit Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber Junior Asparagus Petunia Rhubarb Archibald Asparagus Pa Grape Mr. Lunt Rise Of The GuardiansEdit Jack Frost North Toothiana Bunnymund Sandman Earth to LunaEdit Luna Júpiter Clyde FishtronautEdit Fishtronaut Marina Zic Teen TitansEdit Robin Starfire Beast Boy Raven Cyborg Adventure TimeEdit Finn Jake Princess Bubblegum BMO Marceline The SmurfsEdit Papa Smurf Smurfette Clumsy Smurf Brainy Smurf We Bare BearsEdit Grizzly Panda Ice Chloe Park The Powerpuff GirlsEdit Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Ice AgeEdit Manny Sid Diego Ellie Crash Eddie Jillian Brooke Shargii liama Shira Peaches The Fairly OddParentsEdit Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Poof Hotel TransylvaniaEdit Dracula Mavis Cloudy with a Chance of MeatballsEdit Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks The Loud HouseEdit Lincoln Loud Lori Loud Leni Loud Luna Loud Luan Loud Lynn Loud Lucy Loud Lola Loud Lana Loud Lisa Loud SpongeBob SquarePantsEdit SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks HopEdit E.B Danny PhantomEdit Danny Phantom Sam Manson Tucker Foley Jazz Fenton Maddie Fenton Jack Fenton GlitterlyEdit Glitterly the Lynx Minka the Polecat Julia the Sloth Rocky the Fox Kit Izzy the Demoiselle Crane Howlton the Wolf PeanutsEdit Charlie Brown Lucy van Pelt Sally Brown Schroeder Snoopy My Little PonyEdit Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Applejack Spike Sesame Street ClassicsEdit Big Bird Oscar Ernie Bert Cookie Monster Grover The Count Elmo Telly Mr. Snuffleupagus Barkley Roosevelt Franklin Guy Smiley Forgetful Jones Gladys the Cow Herry Sherlock Hemlock Mumford Biff Sully Pink Honker Green Honker Blue Honker Orange Honker Dinger Littlest Pet ShopEdit Blythe Baxter Zoe Trent Pepper Clark Vinnie Terrio Sunil Nelva Minka Mark Penny Ling Russell Ferguson Back at the Barnyard Edit Otis Abby Pig Monster High Edit Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Lagoona Blue Cleo de Nile Ghoulia Yelps Abbey Bominable Ever After High Edit Apple White Raven Queen Madeline Hatter Briar Beauty Ashlynn Ella Daring Charming Holly O'Hair Poppy O'Hair Lizzie Hearts Cerise Hood C.A. Cupid DC Super Hero Girls Edit Wonder Woman Supergirl Batgirl Harley Quinn Bumblebee Poison Ivy Katana Miraculous Ladybug Edit Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Alya Césaire/Volpina Shopkins Shoppies Edit Jessicake Popette Bubbleisha Peppa Mint Rainbow Kate Donatina Sara Sushi Pineapple Lily My Gym Partner's a Monkey Edit Adam Lyon Jake Spidermonkey Hey Arnold! Edit Arnold Shortman Gerald Johanssen Helga Pataki Phoebe Heyerdahl Harvey Beaks Edit Harvey Beaks Fee Foo Thomas and Friends Edit Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby Emily Sir Topham Hatt Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Edit Bloo Mac Totally Spies! Edit Clover Sam Alex Brtiney Locations * Gotham City * FairyTale Kingdom * Madagascar * Valley of Peace * Gru's Labratory * The Kitchen (Veggietales) * The City (Veggietales In The House/City) * Land of Ooo * Smurf Village * The City of Townsville * Ice Age * Transylvania * Bikini Bottom * Cuckoopolis * Chewandswallow * smellville * Ponyville * Sesame Street * Burgess Town * Downtown City * Monster High * Village of Book End * Super Hero High * Shopville * Petropolis * Muckledunk * Galaxy Hills * Charles Darwin Middle School * Green Hill Zone * Hillwood City * Bigbark Woods * Ham-Ham Clubhouse * Island of Sodor * Foster's Mansion * Beverly Hills